


old habits die hard

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also lowkey some lines were based off amy and rory in 7x01, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It's happy overall because I'm in archieronnie depression hours and i need a happy ending, Just young people in love, Kissing, Lowkey probably a bit chessy, Oneshot, Seven Minutes In Heaven, but quickly resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: Archie and Veronica have been broken up for months now. Can seven minutes change that?





	old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I wrote it quickly because I suddenly missed them. Also it relies heavily on dialogue and the problem is resolved pretty quick because I couldn't bare to make it properly angsty.

She can't breathe in here, they're too close.  
  
"So, how's your job going?" He asks.  
  
"Don't say it like that." It hurts her to hear the spite in his voice.  
  
"Like what?" Oblivious as always.  
  
"Like I chose my job over you."  
  
"You did." he's blunt and honest; she misses him.  
  
She hates that it looks that way to him. She hates that she can't explain why it isn't that way. She hates that the look he's giving her makes her want to give in.  
  
Mostly she hates the guilt eating away at her.  
  
She turned him into someone that can't trust anymore.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." She avoids eye contact but it's hard to find anything else to look at in such a small space.  
  
She does want to talk to him but if she does then she'll break down the walls she put up. It wouldn't be fair on him.  
  
"So we're supposed to just stand in silence for the whole seven minutes?" He's somehow closer and it feels like the closet is getting smaller.  
  
How had it only been one minute since they got in here.  
  
"Alright then we'll just talk about something else." She tries to think of a neutral question to ask but it all feels too familiar.  
  
She thinks that Cheryl must be having a great time laughing at them. Archie and Veronica, together in a closet asking questions to avoid the tension. It's a different tension this time though.  
  
The tension snaps and increases all at once.  
  
"No," his voice is loud and out of place in a way she can physically feel on her skin.  
  
He looks like he's shocked himself but he's not stopping.  
  
"We're not avoiding this anymore. Maybe it's easy for you to move on but I can't. I don't even understand why you would do that to me and why you won't talk to me about it."  
  
"It hurts." She can feel herself on the edge. "Archie it hurts to even look at you. It hurts that I can't be with you."  
  
"You were the one who broke up with me." he's almost shouting now, "You were the one who decided I wasn't good enough."  
  
"That's not true Archie and you know it."  
  
"No, Ronnie, I _don't_ know that. What I do know, what we _both_ know is that I always loved you more than you loved me."  
  
The words hang heavy in the air between them. Her eyes are wet and she can't breathe, can't even speak out of anger. It's tipped her over the edge.  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me Archie Andrews. Don't you _ever_ say that to me. You have no idea what my feelings are."  
  
He has the decency to look shocked at the sharpness in her tone but even her body shaking with rage doesn't deter him.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to think? You get a new job and suddenly that means you can't date me anymore. I would've dropped _anything_ for you but in return you just dropped _me_."  
  
She was definitely crying now. Anger and guilt scratching at her arms.  
  
"I didn't drop you, Archie. I let you go. So don't you dare talk about dropping anything for me because that could never compare to how hard it was to give you up." She tries and fails to keep her voice level.  
  
"Well what was so important about this job that you just _had_ to give me up? Please, enlighten me."  
  
She's had enough.  
  
"There was never a job."  
  
It bursts out of her mouth and she won't be able to stop now.  
  
"I don't understand." His eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"I lied about the job."  
  
He looks as if she'd just slapped him across the face.  
  
"So you made up a fake job as an excuse to break up with me? I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel bet-"  
  
"Let me talk." She said it harshly but she just couldn't afford for him to walk out without the full story. "Just listen to me, ok. Don't say anything."  
  
He just nods and lets her speak.  
  
"I did it for you. Your dream was always to be a musician, that was one of the first things I learnt about you. Then you got that offer for the music academy in New York, the scholarship you always wanted "  
  
"So?"  
  
"My dad was going to take it away, Archie. Normally I would never allow him to control my relationship like that, I wouldn't agree to something so medieval but I know what he's capable of."  
  
"You should've told me, I could have quit mu-"  
  
She hates that she knows him so well.  
  
"Don't say you'd quit music. I knew you'd say that if you found out, I knew it."  
  
"Damn right I would."  
  
He's so _good_ it's frustrating.  
  
"I couldn't bare to be reason that you had to give up your dream. I couldn't bare to have you hold that over me. I wanted to give you the chance to be with someone who'd allow you to live your life."  
  
"That wasn't your choice to make, Veronica. You mean more to me than any dream ever could. I'd work in a stuffy office everyday, seven days a week as long as it meant I could come home to you every night."  
  
She can feel her rage numbing as he speaks. She can feel how her eyes are lingering on him and she can't control it.  
  
"I don't want you to suffer for me." It comes out weaker than she wanted.  
  
"I'm suffering now, by not being with you. I can't even write music anymore, it's all just angry, spiteful and sad." She can tell he's thinking hard just by looking at him. "I want to be with you and you want to be with me so let's just be together."  
  
"It's not that simple, Archie."  
  
"It can be."  
  
Ever the determined optimist he had always been.  
  
"What about my dad? I'm not letting you stop music because of me." She hadn't come this far just fall back again and have it all be a waste.  
  
"Then I won't. Look, we're old enough to move away from home, I already have the scholarship and I'm not losing it, so come on. Let's just go. We can get out of Riverdale and control our own lives." his eyes are shining in a way she hadn't seen in months.  
  
_That's ridiculous. That's ridiculous. That's ridiculous._ She tells herself over and over again.  
  
"Archie, that's crazy."  
  
"Crazier things have happened here than two people in love running away together."  
  
That hits her right in the chest.  
  
"So we're still in love, are we?" She asks.  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
It throws her off and she can't speak. She doesn't know what to say so she sticks to something familiar.  
  
"Ask me the question."  
  
She moves closer and tilts her head up slightly, watching as he doesn't even struggle to ask.  
  
"Do you still love me?" His hands are ghosting against her sides.  
  
"Yeah," she breathes out, "I never stopped."  
  
"Now, ask me a question." He tells her and she knows what he wants her to say.  
  
"Will you run away with me?"  
  
He doesn't answer, instead choosing to close the gap between them.  
  
It's warm and passionate and so familiar. The nights of missing him, hitting her all at once.  
  
They pull away and she breathes properly for the first time in months.  
  
"We shouldn't do this." The words can't help but come out of her mouth.  
  
He grins  
  
"We definitely shouldn't do this," he pauses for a second, "let's do this."  
  
"Yeah," she looks right at him, "let's run away together."  
  
"Us against the world?" He asks but he doesn't need to.  
  
"Us against the world." she echoes.  
  
They're kissing again and she knows that the seven minutes must be up. They've come full circle.  
  
Old habits die hard, especially those tattoed on your heart.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. Comments are appreciated!! ily all xx


End file.
